


proximity

by robinya



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Year 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinya/pseuds/robinya
Summary: Sit down, stay a little longer. It's okay, right?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	proximity

Juza can’t sleep, and Banri isn’t helping the cause. He’s still gaming, determined to beat Itaru in... something. Juza guesses that he commends the effort, but it’s still one in the morning. Damnit. He’d tell his roommate to go to sleep, but he already knows how that’ll turn out. The last thing he wants to do right now is argue. 

Maybe he could take a walk. Or just go to the courtyard. While he’s weighing both options, his phone beeps beside him. 

_Sakuya: Hey! Are you awake?_

It’s Sakuya. He’s usually not up this late. 

_why are you up_

_Sakuya: I could ask you the same thing :)_

_Sakuya: I was at work, remember when I said I picked up babysitting?_

_oh yeah._

_how was it?_

_Sakuya: Good! I’ll tell you about it later. Can you come downstairs to the lounge?_

_omw._

That’s settled then. Sitting up, he climbs down his loft and passes Banri, who glances at him in surprise, shifting his headset off one ear. 

“You were up?”

“You’re too loud.”

“What? Like your snoring is any better- shit!” Banri exclaims, focus turning back to his screen. Juza grimaces as he leaves the room without giving a reply. He doesn’t snore... at least he thinks he doesn’t. Does he really snore? Sakuya has never said anything.

Making his way down the stairs, he tries his best not to think about it. It’s probably one of Banri’s jokes, after all. 

...Probably. 

Sakuya waves at him from the couch when he reaches the main room. He nods back, and sits next to the redhead. Sakuya hands him a box, the branding one Juza could recognize right away. It’s from one of his more favorite bakeries (because they’re all his favorites).

“Up for some midnight snacking?” Sakuya asks gleefully. 

“It’s past midnight.” Is what Juza replies with, but his smile gives him away. He opens the box, curious to see what kind of dessert Sakuya got for him. 

“This-!” Juza’s eyes widen as he looks inside. “Aren’t these out of stock?” Sakuya grins, nudging Juza gently with his shoulder. 

“Technically. It turns out the lady I’ve been babysitting for is the shop manager! Imagine my surprise when I found out and she gave me this as thanks!” 

“No way.”

“Yes way! She remembered you when I told her my boyfriend is a frequent customer too.”

“Really.”

“Yep! It’s all yours.” Usually he would jump at the opportunity for a dessert, but it just doesn’t... Juza frowns, placing the box on the table. 

“Isn’t it a gift? I can’t take it.” Sakuya looks a little confused for a second, before shaking his head. 

“But I want you to have it. You were so mad when you couldn’t make the sales period!”

“Still.” Sakuya sighs, grabbing the plastic fork. 

“Well what if we share it? I won’t eat this if you don’t.” Juza debates the idea. As long as Sakuya also gets to try it... 

“...Alright.” Sakuya beams. Taking part of the cake with his fork, he brings the utensil up to Juza’s mouth.

“Here.”

“Thanks for the food.” Juza is only remotely aware of Sakuya’s gaze on him as he takes a bite and closes his eyes. The dessert practically melts in his mouth... “Mm.” It’s good. So good, Juza thinks he could cry right here. The cake is downright devious, with an intense citrus flavor mixed with almonds, and the perfect (though most would prefer less) amount of frosting. He’ll have to revisit the bakery tomorrow. Their sweets are too delicious, and now Juza wants their signature eclairs. 

Sakuya’s still looking at Juza when he opens his eyes. Juza reaches for the fork (back on the table), but Sakuya grabs his wrist to intercept him. The man’s stare is oddly intense and Juza freezes under it, face hot. 

“We’re sharing, remember? I want to taste too.” Sakuya leans in deliberately, eyes practically locked on Juza, who stares back transfixed.

“My bad...” His eyes drift down to Sakuya’s lips, and maybe he noticed because the next thing Juza knows is that Sakuya is kissing him. Not that he minds it of course, reciprocating easily as he pulls the shorter man in by the waist. Kind of a weird time to begin doing this, but Juza won’t deny his boyfriend like this. When Sakuya snakes his hand up Juza’s shirt he laughs softly, breaking away from the other man. 

Sakuya instinctively follows, kissing down Juza’s neck chastely. He smells sweet, and Sakuya briefly wonders if the other man is just 100% sugar now. He’d take a bite and taste chocolate... or vanilla? 

“S-stop. M’ticklish there.” Adorable... 

“Mmmkay.” Sakuya whispers. Juza can feel Sakuya’s breath on his neck, slow and warm. When the other boy finally kisses into his skin, he sighs, moving his neck to the side for better access. 

“Sakuya...” Juza’s voice is low in Sakuya’s ear and suddenly Sakuya is all too aware that they’re in the middle of the _dorm lounge_. 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Sakuya quickly gets off Juza’s lap, keeping arms behind his back. “Uh, I don’t know what came over me, something about you eating just... um... never mind.” Juza blinks slowly, breathing slightly heavy. 

“S’fine. I liked it.” Sakuya can feel the blood rush to his face as he blushes, standing on his tiptoes to keep himself from yelling. He sits back down on the couch, leaning into Juza. Being close like this... Sakuya feels like his chest is on fire. 

“It wasn’t too much?” Juza shakes his head. 

“No. I like it when you’re... hm.”

“Hm?”

“Thinkin’ of the word. Assertive?” Juza frowns. “...Sorry. I can’t initiate, after all this time.” Sakuya pecks the corner of Juza’s lips, and smiles softly when he stares at him in surprise. 

“You keep frowning.” Juza says nothing, so Sakuya looks away and sighs. “As long as you tell me when you’re uncomfortable, it’s alright. I don’t want to rush you.” Sakuya takes Juza’s hand and squeezes. “I care about you far too much to pressure you like— Juza?” 

The hug’s at a weird angle but Sakuya ignores any discomfort, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Juza rests his head on Sakuya’s shoulder and exhales.

“Overthinking again, huh.” 

“Maybe. But isn’t that how you show you care? Well, I still wish you wouldn’t sulk alone so much.” Juza lets go of Sakuya, perplexed. 

“Show that I care?” 

“You don’t have to think that way!” Sakuya rushes, waving his hands in the air. He doesn’t want to push it. He doesn’t. But still... he pauses, hands curling into loose fists. “I’m just saying, um, it might not necessarily be a bad thing. Or that you don’t always have to beat yourself up when you do it.” 

“...Right. Thanks.” Juza answers after a moment. Maybe his tone sounds a little rude, but Sakuya knows better than to think that. Juza is always trying in his own way, even if it isn’t super verbalized. When he loses his words, or doesn’t want to talk, Sakuya will just have to hold his hand and wait until he does, right? It’s the least that he can do for him.

“Anytime.” They sit there like that for a while, until Juza springs up from the couch. 

“Cake.”

“Cake? Oh!” Juza’s staring the pastry box down. “You can have it.”

“You didn’t even try it.” Sakuya gets up and tiptoes to kiss Juza’s cheek, very briefly. 

“I did! The _cake_ was delicious.” Juza blushes, pushing the laughing Sakuya away.

“Unbelievable.” A pause. Then, “I can really have it?”

“Yes.” Juza bites his cheek before hurriedly giving Sakuya a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Um. Thanks.” 

“Right! Aha...” Sakuya squeaks. He clears his throat before adding on, “Sit down then? We can go to bed after you finish.”

“Mhm.” Juza sits down. Sakuya rests his head on his lap, and Juza’s only a little confused by Sakuya finding the position comfortable. He presumes it’s alright, but still finds himself wanting to ask. Instead, he keeps his commentary to himself, and digs into the cake- which is just as marvelous as before.

Or rather, _almost_ as marvelous. As much as Juza loves sweets, not even anmitsu could make him happy the way Sakuya does. 

“What’re you smiling about?” 

“Nothing.” A small lie. 

Maybe it _is_ something, but Juza’ll stay silent for now. And when his adoration becomes too much to bear, bubbling up like soda fizz, he’ll pour Sakuya a drink and sit with him, just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> sry if the kiss scene was awk ykno im just goin thru it. nevertheless, i care about them deeply


End file.
